Conventional powder-based additive manufacturing is a versatile layer-by-layer fabrication process. Using additive manufacturing, it is possible to build three-dimensional (3D) structures based on computer-aided design (CAD) with relatively complex internal and external architecture. However, there are constraints imposed by conventional system capabilities. Conventional powder-based additive manufacturing processes suffer from limitations in terms of the smallest achievable internal features, in-situ control of micro- and macro-porosity, material composition, and mechanical properties. For example, in current powder-based additive manufacturing methodologies, the micro- and macro-porous bulk characteristics as well as build material composition are generally homogeneous in nature because the process allows for the use of a single powder material. Internal features or porosity of structures are also difficult to make/control due to issues in removing trapped support materials or loose powder embedded within inner cavities or channel-like features.
Because of at least some of these issues, conventional additive manufacturing processes have difficulty producing structures with appropriate conformal channels, porous and material characteristics that are required in various applications, including industrial and bio-medical applications.